


Die Blicke

by Velence



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex besinnt sich auf das einzig Wahre und Gute in seinem Leben: Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Blicke

**Author's Note:**

> Jeder, der die Serie gesehen hat, wird den Subtext kaum bestreiten können. Irgendwo habe ich mal etwas Ähnliches gelesen wie das hier: „No wonder we lost Lex to the dark side, years of sexual frustration brought him there!"

„Sieh, Clark, ich will dir wirklich vertrauen." Ein schwerer Seufzer, bevor Lex fortfährt. „Ich respektiere dich, aber es einfach zu viel. Okay, ich kann dir nicht glauben. Es ist... Ich liebe dich, aber ich möchte, dass du tief in dich schaust..."

Lex sticht eine Nadel in die Stelle, wo das Herz der Stoffpuppe sitzt. Er wartet, eine Augenbraue bewegt sich nach oben. Er glaubt leider nicht an Voodoo, auch wenn die Frau überzeugend war. Zur Hölle, Lex lebt schließlich nicht in den Südstaaten. Dann stößt er eine Nadel bösartig zwischen die Beine der Puppe und stopft sie zurück in sein Versteck neben seinem Kryptonit-Souvenir.

„Lex, nun greif' ihn dir und knutsch' ihn nieder!", kommentieren Stimmen in seinem Kopf immer, sobald Clark ihm gegenübersteht.

Am Schreibtisch stellt Lex die Ellenbogen auf der Glasplatte ab, faltet die Hände und reibt die Daumen aneinander. Soweit ist es schon gekommen, Lex Luthor führt Selbstgespräche! Kein Wunder, dass er zur dunklen Seite (seines Vaters) überläuft, griesgrämig und reizbar wird; Monate sexueller Frustration haben ihn dahin getrieben!

Er denkt mit Befriedigung an den Tag, als er mit seinem Bruder Lucas im Auto zur Kentschen Farm gefahren ist. Clark hätte überrascht schauen müssen, aber sein Blick sprach eine andere Sprache: Eifersucht in Versalien. Brodelnd, jung und eifersüchtig. Lex hatte es genossen und genießt es auch jetzt noch. Vor seinem geistigen Auge ruft er das Gesicht Clarks mit seinem Spiel der Emotionen hervor.

Clark enttäuscht ihn nicht ein Stück.

Nach einem Blick auf die Alkoholika konzentriert sich Lex wieder auf seinen durchzuarbeitenden Stapel Papiere vor ihm. Es dauert sehr lange, bis er vollständig in seine Arbeit versunken ist. Daher bemerkt er auch nicht, wie Clark plötzlich bei ihm im Raum ist, zum Sofa rüberspaziert und sich darauf fallen lässt.

„Du." Lex klingt vorwurfsvoll.

Er ist frustriert, Clark real vor sich zu sehen. Nichts wird seine Fantasie je erfüllen.

Mit der Zeit werden selbst Clarks lahme Entschuldigungen und Ausreden weniger charmant und treten ihre Freundschaft mit Füßen. All die Menschen, die Clark gerettet hat und wo er im Anschluss stets behauptet, er habe nur Glück gehabt. Oh wirklich, Clark musste der glücklichste Junge auf Erden sein!

„Hey." Clark sinkt tiefer ins Sofa. Er scheint nicht besonders beeindruckt von Lex' kaltschnäuziger Begrüßung.

Lex checkt ihn zwar ab, aber es ist nur noch eine Light-Version seines Blickes aus Anfangstagen, wo er Clark, kaum zur Tür hereingeschossen, mit den Augen ausgezogen hat. Es ist traurig, aber irgendwann dominiert das Luthorische Grauen auch in seinem Leben. Nein, er mag sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater noch Sex hat. Lieber nicht. Obwohl er es besser weiß, schließlich hat Lex seine Verlobte mit ihm geteilt – unfreiwillig.

Er fällt zu oft auf die falschen Frauen herein. Das ist jetzt passé.

Clark ist alles, was Lex niemals sein wird, was diese Frauen niemals sein werden. Vielleicht kann Clarks Licht ihn von seinem Schicksal befreien. Vielleicht.

Die Gerüchte sind verdammt noch mal spannender als die Wahrheit.

Clark Kent ist Lex Luthors Hobby. Seine kleine Ken(t)-Puppe.

„Lex Luthor und Clark Kent. Ich liebe der Klang." Clarks Nacken liegt entspannt auf der Sofalehne. Er schaut zu Lex hinüber.

Lex glaubt ihm kein Wort, fragt nicht mal nach, was es bedeuten soll. Er beschäftigt sich wieder mit dem Wisch vor sich.

Clark dreht die Haut an seinem Finger. „Es liegt eine schwüle Hitze in der Luft, findest du nicht? Sehr heiß und verschwitzt..."

Lex würdigt ihm auch jetzt keinen weiteren Blick. „Es ist März. Und es ist kalt. Du solltest nicht zu nah an den Kamin kommen." Oh, oh, Lex ist beleidigt. Er hat keine Lust auf kindische Spiele.

„Lex, wann bist du fertig?" Clark hätte gleich schmollend fragen sollen, wann er ihn denn endlich beachtet!

Lex seufzt laut, rafft die Blätter zusammen und stapelt sie. Als er aufsteht und um den Schreibtisch in Clarks Richtung geht, verzieht er den Mund, der theatralisch fragt, was das ganze Theater soll.

Clark trägt ein dunkelblaues, hautenges T-Shirt. Es überlässt der Fantasie wirklich gar nichts. Lex kann dem Anblick nicht widerstehen und mustert ihn von Kopf bis Fuß ab. Doppelt hält besser. Ein langer, sehr langer Take. Ganze Städte werden in der Zeit gebaut, die Lex für Clarks Gesicht und den ganzen Rest benötigt. Unbewusst leckt er sich dabei mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe.

„Du bist die Hölle für meine guten Absichten", sagt Lex und er bezieht sich nicht auf seine Arbeit. Nicht, dass er gute Absichten hat, nur in selten vernünftigen Momenten, aber er fühlt sich verpflichtet, es zu sagen.

Er löst seine Krawatte, was bedeutet, dass er Feierabend macht. Er gibt auf, gibt sich der Versuchung hin, auch wenn es vergeblich sein mag.

Das alberne Grinsen von Clark sorgt nur dafür, dass seine Augen ihn unwillig frostig ansehen. „Beweg deinen Hintern, Farmjunge, wir gehen in die Küche. Ich habe Hunger."

„Farmjunge wird langsam alt", mault er vom Sofa. Der gute Clark folgt ihm wie ein treuer Hund über den langen Flur, auch wenn er eine enttäuschte Schnute zieht.

„Für mich ist es immer noch lustig", erwidert Lex sarkastisch. Wenn er nur nett genug fragen würde, überlegt Lex, vielleicht würde er dann mit ihm ein Lex-Clark-Sandwich auf dem Küchentisch machen. Ohne Salatblätter oder Flannel dazwischen natürlich.

Lex grinst über seine schmutzigen Gedanken. Clark schlurft zum Glück hinter ihm.

Mein Gott, wäre er Clark, er hätte längst mit Lana geschlafen. Lex denkt lieber nicht darüber nach, warum Clark jetzt und ausgerechnet heute nach tausend vergeblichen, ignorierten Eyefucks an seinem Arsch zu kleben scheint.

All die Zeiten, zu denen Lex den Raum verlassen hat und sagte, dass er allein sein wolle, während er in Wirklichkeit mit ihm knutschen wollte. Jesus, Clark hatte nervös gewirkt, als hätte er den Wink verstanden, doch nie war etwas passiert.

In der riesigen Küche brennt kein Licht, es ist niemand mehr da. Lex weiß von den Hühnchenresten im Kühlschrank. Er schickt Clark, Toast zu toasten, während er die Zutaten für ihre Sandwichs zusammen sammelt. Die besten Ideen sind die Spontanen.

Clark legt die heißen Toastscheiben samt mitgebrachter Teller vor Lex ab. Er beobachtet, wie Lex wassergesprenkelten Salat zerrupft und Mayonnaise verteilt.

Lex entgeht nicht, dass Clark mehr als dicht bei ihm steht, seinen persönlichen Freiraum durchkreuzt. Er bildet sich ein, den Farmgeruch an ihm zu riechen. Heu und Mist. Er zerschneidet das Fleisch. Einen Moment passt er nicht auf und das Messer ritzt seinen Finger an. Blut quillt aus der frischen Wunde.

Plötzlich macht Clark ein Schritt hinter ihn. Sein Arm umschlingt ihn, drückt Lex' Körper gegen ihn. Die Hand liegt auf Lex' Brust. „Armer Lex. Das tut weh."

Eigentlich nicht besonders, aber Lex widerspricht nicht, als wäre alles wie immer. Er atmet möglicherweise etwas schneller.

Clark ist mit seinen Lippen an Lex' Ohr. „Lass mich dir helfen." Clark nimmt Lex' Hand, führt den blutenden Finger in seinen Mund und saugt daran.

Lex kann nur unglaublich staunen. „Oh, das ist... gut!" Es ist kaum vorstellbar, aber seine Stimme hört sich noch sexier als gewöhnlich an. Er scheint an einer leichten Erkältung zu leiden, hört sich tiefer, ein Stück weit heiser an. „Ich glaube, du hast recht, der Sommer kommt mit einer Hitzewelle. Ich fange an zu schwitzen..."

Hätte er geahnt, dass Clark so sexy, so verrucht sein konnte... Er ist zu geduldig gewesen. Solange die beiden zusammen in einen Raum sind, war und ist da dieses unbestimmte heiße...

Clark küsst ihn. Küssen! Es muss Kryptonik im Spiel sein, nur dass es nicht rot sondern pink ist. Heilige Scheiße, pinkes Meteoritengestein! Als sich Lex mit dem Kopf zu ihm dreht, erkennt Clark den Blick, den er vorher nie entschlüsseln konnte.

Er beobachtet, wie Lex ihn beobachtet.

Lex blinzelt. Es ist Clark. Es ist es wirklich. Ein verdammt Fleisch gewordener feuchter Traum. Er mit diesen Lippen. Diesen Schwanzlutscherlippen. Clark lächelt ein kleines Lächeln. Dieser Ausdruck. Dann öffnet sich das Lächeln zu einem siegreichen Grinsen. Clark glüht.

Clark sorgt sich um dich, er hat nicht versucht, dich zu killen, wie dein Vater oder deine (Fast-)Frau.

Lex atmet einmal tief durch. Um sich zu beruhigen, zu realisieren, schneidet er das Stück Hühnchen vor sich zu Ende. Sein Finger blutet immer noch. Er spürt die Muskeln gegen seinen Körper, wie sich die Rundung seines Pos perfekt an Clarks Hüfte schmiegt.

Clark sagt etwas und als Lex aufschaut, ist er wieder am Schreibtisch. Blut tropft auf den Brief. Er hält einen Brieföffner. Clark sieht ihn besorgt an. „Lex, du blutest." Er holt ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und drückt es gegen die Wunde.

„Ich muss wohl abgerutscht sein...", murmelt Lex.

Er starrt geradeaus. Dann lächelt er, es war nur ein Traum. Ein geiler Tagtraum. Das Gute ist, Clark ist hier und heilt seine Wunden. Lex wird immer glücklich sein, ihn zu sehen. Glücklich, weil es jemanden gibt, der sich um ihn sorgt. Hoffentlich bleibt es auf ewig so.

Lex schätzt, er könnte damit leben, wenn ihn nur Freundschaft mit dem Jungen verbinden würde.

Clark erwidert das Lächeln.

Er hat es. Verdammt, das ist er! Sein Gesicht sagt: „Lex, du hast den Eyefuck geadelt. Ich werde dir die Füße lecken und alles weitere..."

Ley schüttelt den Kopf, er muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, sich zusammenreißen. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich war abwesend. Sollen wir noch einmal von vorne beginnen?"

„Klar." Clark nickt wie der guterzogene Sohn, der er ist. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du manchmal schrecklich einsam in diesem großen Herrenhaus sein musst."

Das ist der Silberstreifen am Horizont.

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich habe Hunger", meint Lex grinsend.

Und dann gibt Lex ihm diesen Blick.

\+ ENDE +


End file.
